


[Podfic] Planet Marius

by WerewolvesAreReal



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Ableism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autism, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Friendship, Gen, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Health Issues, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesAreReal/pseuds/WerewolvesAreReal
Summary: Marius loves his friends, so he keeps his mouth shut when their teasing goes too far, even though sometimes they remind him of somebody he doesn’t want to be reminded of.Marius copes, he denies and he smiles and he says everything is okay and he laughs when he wants to cry because he knows he’s as silly and stupid as everyone thinks he is.Until one day he can’t cope anymore, and everything falls apart.





	[Podfic] Planet Marius

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Planet Marius](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703887) by [telm_393](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telm_393/pseuds/telm_393). 



> Thanks to telm_393 for permission to podfic their work! This is my first time doing a podfic, so please let me know if you have trouble with any of the links

[Title: Planet Marius](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703887)  


[Author: telm_393](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telm_393/pseuds/telm_393)  


[Reader: WerewolvesAreReal](url)  


Length: 27:20  


[Link to Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-457770184/planet-marius)  



End file.
